O Brilho do seu Olhar
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Não sou muito boa com resumos, mas vamos lá. Esta história conta como Goku reconheceu o quanto Chi Chi era importante em sua vida.


O BRILHO DO SEU OLHAR

"Goku e Chi Chi"

Mais um dia surgia, Gohan se preparava para ir pra escola, enquanto Chi Chi preparava o café da manhã.Goku e Goten também já tinham levantado e se preparavam para começar o treinamento do dia.

- Gohan se aprece ou vai se atrazar.

- Já estou indo mamãe.

- Vai com Deus, meu filho, vê se estuda direito viu. Toma cuidado para não te verem chegar voando.

- Tá bem mamãe.

- Bom dia Chi Chi!

- Bom dia mamãe!

- Bom dia Goku, bom dia Goten.

- Já vez o café?

- Já sim. Quando voltarem do treino, tragam algum peixe para eu fazer no almoço.

- tá certo mamãe.

- Thau Chi Chi.

- Thau, tomem cuidado. E não se esqueça depois do almoço o Goten vai estudar, não quero que ele fique burro.

Goten era concerteza um bom lutador, pensava Goku, mais precisava de mais treino. O filho gostava de aprender e perguntava se ia um dia ser forte como o pai. Goku ficava feliz por isso, Goten não se parecia com ele só na aparência mais na ingenuidade também.

Seu pensamento ia longe enquanto lutavam, pensava em Chi Chi, o que ela sentia por ele, queria mudar não queria mais decepcioná-la; ia fazer o possível para se dedicar a mulher um pouco mais de agora em diante.

- Papai veja, consigo me transformar em super sayajim. Gohan disse que vocês demoraram muito para conseguir isso, é verdade?

- É sim Goten, eu e Gohan demoramos para atingir o nível de super sayajim. Agora vamos pescar o que sua mãe pediu e ir pra casa.

- Tá certo papai.

Goku pensava em alguma coisa para fazer uma surpresa para Chi Chi, enquanto Goten se divertia no rio ele recolheu algumas flores e fez um pequeno buquê para dar para ela.

- Chegamos mamãe.

- Oi Goten, cadê seu pai.

- Está vindo aí.

Só espero que ele não entre pela janela ( pensava Chi Chi). Goku não entrou pela janela, e pela primeira vez usou a porta por livre e espontânea vontade, também tirou os sapatos sujos antes de entrar. Chi Chi mal podia acreditar, esse tempo morto parecia ter concertado o marido. Mal acreditou a hora que Goku lhe entregou o pequeno ramalhete de flores e depois do almoço mandou Goten ir estudar um pouco pra não ficar burro e virar doutor. E mais ainda, foi ajuda-la a arrumar a cozinha.

- Como foi esse tempo que passou sozinha com os meninos?

Chi Chi ficou surpresa com a pergunta do marido.

- Foi muito difícil, mas papai nos ajudou bastante, Gohan ficou meio deprimido por um tempo, mas coloquei ele para estudar. Ele acabou conseguindo entrar na escola e agora está na faculdade.

- E o Goten, ficou preocupada ao saber que estava grávida de novo e sozinha?

- O mais triste foi não ter dado tempo de contar pra você.

- Me desculpe por tantos problemas que fiz você passar. Bem vou treinar, até mais.

- Goku espera.

Mas quando viu Goku já estava longe, uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto, aqueles tempos tinham sido realmente difíceis.

Goku estava sentado na beira do rio pensando nas coisas que sua esposa tinha lhe contado; ele era um babaca, como tinha feito ela sofrer daquele jeito. Pensando nessas coisas, Goku sentiu um forte Ki, alguém muito forte se aproximava dali; tão foi sua surpresa e seu espanto ao ver Vegeta se aproximar.

- Como vai Kakarotto?

- Bem, que surpresa ver você por aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa.

- É, a Bulma me pediu pra vir convidar vocês pra festinha de aniverssário do Tranks. Sabe como é a Bulma cheia de detalhes.

- Poxa Vegeta você está bem mudado.

- Depois de passar pelo que passamos, aprendi que tenho de ser menos egoísta e dar mais atenção pra minha família.

- Eu também percebi isso, só espero que não seja tarde demais. Diga a Bulma que vamos sim, é hoje?

- Sim. Então eu já vou quero treinar um pouquinho mais hoje.

- Então até.

- Até.

Goku voltou pra casa rapidamente, queria contar logo pra Chi Chi, ela ficava horas se arrumando e ele não queria chegar atrasado, pela primeira vez queria mostrar que tinha maturidade.

- Chi Chi, onde você está?

- Estou aqui na sala, Goku, o que você quer?

- O Vegeta veio nos chamar pra festa de aniverssário do Tranks.

- A Bulma acabou de me ligar avisando, ela achou que o Vegeta ia acabar não vindo.

- Nós vamos então?

- Claro as festas na casa da Bulma são sempre boas, só espero que você apareça lá desta vez.

- Lógico que eu vou, e vamos juntos. Vou tomar banho, eu e o Goten, pode deixar que eu arrumo ele, assim você tem mais tempo pra se arrumar.

Chi Chi olhou, estranhou, realmente o marido estava mudado, primeiro usara a porta, depois mandou Goten estudar e a ajudou na cozinha. Agora iriam todos juntos pra festa na casa da Bulma.

- Chi Chi e o Gohan, já está sabendo?

- Não, ele ia passar na casa da Videl, mas não deve demorar.

- Fala pra ele chamar ela também.

- Tá certo, daqui a pouco ele está chegando.

Goku foi chamar Goten. Enquanto tomavam banho ele pensava como eram as coisas, até o orgulhoso do Vegeta estava mudando por causa da Bulma e do filho. Ele tinha decido, a partir daquele dia ia crescer e pedir perdão a Chi Chi por tudo o que ele fizera.

- Papai, no que está pensando?

- Hã, o que foi Goten?

- O que você está pensando, já te chamei umas três vezes e você não me ouviu.

- Nada não, agora vamos sair e nos arrumar, senão vamos perder o aniverssário do Tranks.

Ao passar pelo quarto viu Chi Chi se arrumar, como ele nunca percebera como sua mulher era linda, os cabelos molhados e soltos, tinham um delicioso cheiro de xampu e seu perfume doce como as rosas. Agora ele se achava mais burro do que nunca. Arrumou Goten e foi se arrumar e pediu ajuda a Chi Chi para escolher a roupa.Ela estava realmente linda.

- Goku está aqui está boa?

- Goku, está me ouvindo?

- Tá boa sim, vou ver se o Goten está quietinho lendo aquele livro de matemática.

- Ele está quietinho lá, já fui olhar e o Gohan já chegou e está junto dele; só falta você trocar de roupa pra gente ir. Ou você vai ir de toalha?

- Não já vou me trocar.

Juntos chegaram na festa, era uma festa linda, Goten mal esperou chegar e já saiu correndo pra brincar com Tranks. Goku logo foi para junto de Yancha, Kuririm e Mestre Kame.

Chi Chi e Bulma colocavam as fofocas em dia. E Vegeta como sempre sozinho no seu canto.

A festa estava uma maravilha, Goku chamou Chi Chi pra dar uma volta com ele pelo jardim, a noite estava linda a lua cheia iluminava todo o jardim; quando Goku tomou coragem e disse para Chi Chi pela primeira vez:

- Sabia que eu Te Amo.

Chi Chi não sabia o que respondia, nunca Goku falara aquela frase, ele só comentava sobre as lutas e que queria ficar mais forte. Mas ela respondeu do mesmo modo.

- Eu também Te Amo, e é muito bom ter você comigo novamente.

- Seus olhos são lindos, tem um brilho que não consigo explicar. Queria te pedir perdão se te fiz sofrer pelas minhas bobagens.

- Não tenho nenhum ressentimento Goku, gosto de você assim exatamente como você é.

Só a lua foi testemunha do beijo apaixonado que o casal trocou, os dois amantes se descobriam novamente.Goku descobria agora como aquela mulher era importante na sua vida e que não conseguiria viver sem ter o brilho de seu olhar sempre junto a si.

Fim...

Lithos

Notas da Autora: O brilho do seu Olhar, foi o primeiro fic que eu escrevi, quando comecei a pensar no que iria escrever, me dei conta que quase não existem fics sobre o Goku e a Chi Chi, e eles são um lindo casal que se amam muito, então pensei: "Vou escrever sobre eles, além do mais escrever sobre o Goku-san não é nada difícil pra mim, já que eu o amo muito".

Espero que gostem e me escrevam dizendo o que acharam da história, pois a opinião de quem lê é muito importante para quem escreve.

Dragon Ball pertence a Akira Toryama, mas queria que o Goku fosse só meu!!!!!!!!!!

Abraços da Lithos de Lion :)


End file.
